


Keep streets clean

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drabble, Feminist Jane Foster, Not By Loki, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is feminist, Loki is not. Loki is anti-human. Misogynists are filth.  Aftermath of attempted gang-rape (not by Loki).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep streets clean

"What is a feminist?"

    Jane Foster stares at the dead men laying in the street. "You killed them."

 "They were humans, mere filth.” Jane´s mouth opens for Loki´s audacity. “Rabble.  Filth in, filth out.  Close your mouth, Jane. What is a feminist? They said that they would rape a feminist to show you a woman´s place.”

   "Oh. Feminist is a woman´s right activist. Why did you help me?"

Grin. "Who knows,  Thor´s little mortal.”

“I am _not_ …”

 “You should call help,” Loki interrupts her, shoving one of the bodies with the tip of his boot. "Someone to dispose pollution, I suppose.” 

 


End file.
